


A Wild Ride

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Quills Gone Wild' challenge.

“I don’t even get it,” Harry muttered to himself. “I rode it just yesterday and there was nothing wrong with it then.”

The hard length he was straddling continued bucking uncontrollably beneath him, burying itself uncomfortably into the crease of his arse. From several feet below, one of the Weasley’s twins squinted up at him.

“All right there, Harry?” he asked anxiously.

“Just fine,” Harry spat almost inaudibly. “Just reliving my first Quidditch match.”

The broomstick abruptly jerked in a rhythmic motion that produced a second hard length between his legs. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Well, maybe not quite _reliving_ it.”


End file.
